


On Your Mark, Get Set...

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that he didn't love Jared. He just wasn't ready to go there yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Mark, Get Set...

He wasn't supposed to be here.  
  
Jensen glanced at the dashboard clock for the umpteenth time in the last few hours. Ten twenty-four. He should be in Ancient Mythology, listening to the teacher talk about Aphrodite and her affair with Ares or something like that, not speeding away from school, heading off into the middle of nowhere like his life depended on how fast he could get away from civilization. Ten twenty-five. He pressed his foot down a little harder on the accelerator, urging the car on, trying to get as far as he could before class let out at eleven-thirty.  
  
Strictly speaking, he wasn't truant or anything like that. Thanks to several laws that hadn't even been thought of when his parents were his age, Jensen was entitled to a week off without consequences every three to six months. And while he was supposed to notify people in advance, there were allowances made just in case he couldn't. So legally, he was fine. He had every intention of going back, so it couldn't be called running away, really, just... running. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong, and he told himself that, even as he felt his stomach tighten with another little swirl of guilt.  
  
Not guilt over missing class, or the partner he'd left high and dry for his Econ presentation that afternoon. No, Jensen's guilt was far more corporeal than that. His guilt had floppy brown hair and warm hazel eyes, legs that went on for miles, and hands that were absolutely fucking huge. And Jensen was  _not_  thinking about those hands now, not when he still had a good three hundred miles to go. Bad enough that he'd had to work to peel himself away from Jared that morning when he'd slipped out of bed with every intention of going to his Statistics class; he didn't need to let himself get distracted going seventy-five on the freeway.   
  
He really shouldn't be trying to drive as it was; the last thing he needed was to get pulled over and hauled back to campus in the back of some state trooper's car.   
  
Just the thought of that was enough to make him shudder. He glanced down at the clock again as he eased over into the far right lane. Ten thirty-two. Less than an hour now. Which meant he had maybe an hour and a half before Jared figured out what was going on and started after him.  
  
Which meant he  _really_  needed to get his ass in gear.  
  
But first he needed gas. Jensen got off at the next exit and followed the signs to the nearest gas station, glad to see that it was empty as he pulled up at the pump. He turned the engine off and got out of the car, peeling himself out of the front seat with a wince. His jeans were damp, sticking to his legs and ass uncomfortably, but his did his best to ignore them when he walked into the small convenience store. As long as he was there, he got a couple of drinks and some snacks for the road, then went up to the cash register to pay. "And can I get twenty on pump... eight?" he asked, craning his head to check what number he was at.  
  
The clerk nodded shortly and rang him up, waiting until he'd handed his credit card over before asking, "You got an alpha out there waiting on you, son?"  
  
The drink Jensen had just picked up hit the counter with a thud. "N-no," he stammered, his whole body heating up, then going cold when all the blood went straight to his cheeks. "Just me."  
  
He saw the clerk's eyes flick down to the scar on his neck that marked him as claimed. "Not a good idea to be out running around by yourself with the way you smell," the older man commented as he ran the card. "Like going out looking for trouble, if you ask me."  
  
Jensen barely refrained from snapping that nobody was asking him. "I'll be okay," he said, signing the slip when it was laid down it front of him. "My alpha's waiting on me."  
  
It wasn't a lie, although Jared thought he was just waiting for Jensen to get out of class so they could go to lunch. He had no clue that Jensen had already put several hundred miles between them, just like he had no idea that Jensen had decided to ride out that heat that was going to hit him in about two hours as far away from Jared as he could get.  
  
Pushing the slip back towards the clerk, Jensen gathered his bags and went out to put them in the gar, then set about filling it up. He thought about Jared while he did, uncomfortably aware of the stain on his jeans where sweat was starting to mix with other fluids that weren't nearly as easy to shrug off. It wasn't that he didn't love Jared; he did. He was crazy about the guy. He just... wasn't ready to let him see what the heat did to him, what it turned him into.  
  
Jensen prided himself on maintaining control. He wasn't some whining, crybaby little beta that broke down in sobs anytime his feelings got hurt. He could stand toe to toe with the alphas, giving as good as he got, and he knew Jared liked that about him. Jared often said he was glad that his beta was strong enough to take care of himself, which was exactly why Jensen couldn't let him know what a clinging, needy whore he became when his heat hit. Oh, he knew Jared would love it, at least while the heat was riding him. There was pretty much no resisting a beta in heat, and the claim would make the pleasure of heat sex twice as strong, so they'd both get off hard on it. But Jensen had to think beyond the heat. He didn't want to see disgust on his alpha's face when their heads cleared and Jared realized what he was really like.   
  
Better to just take care of it himself and hope Jared wouldn't want to break the claim when he got back next week. Shaking himself of his daze when the pump dinged, he put the nozzle back on the hook and closed his gas tank, then hurried around to get back behind the wheel. Just like before, he checked the clock when he started the car, and it was a lot later than it should've been for the distance he still had to go. Ten fifty-two.  
  
Jensen swallowed hard and put the car in gear. He was starting to think he had less time than he thought, and the cabin was still a good hour's drive away. He didn't even want to think about what it would mean if he wasn't able to make it to the cabin before he had to stop. Pulling out of the station, he headed for the freeway again, determined to beat his heat there.


End file.
